Sinking
by MadWithFear
Summary: The Clown Prince's insane smile can even keep the Scarecrow thinking of his true emotions towards the crazy yellow eyes. (Slash-BOYxBOY) Read & Review.


**_Sinking- Chapter 1_**

* * *

**Chapter Name:** The Insane stop at Nothing.  
**Word Count**: 1307  
**Characters:** Jonathan Crane (Scarecrow) and The Joker. Batman: The Animated series version of Scarecrow (British!Crow, Bitches.) And a Justice League version of Joker. (Hamill!Joker FTW)  
**Summary:** Jonathan needs to get out of the Hellhole, and even a raging storm will not prevent him from doing so.  
**Rated M** for later chapters.  
**AN:** OHAI EVERY 1. I decided to write A little fan-fiction for my fave CrackPair. P.S., this is more of a Prologue than a First Chapter X3 Don't worry, There will most likely be some Joker in the next chapter. :D There are more chapters to come! Stay Tuned!

* * *

The sound of heavy rain hitting the cracked pavement of Gotham was extremely loud. The wind roared. The thunder boomed and the lightning flashed through the pitch black storm clouds. The water around the island was getting taller every bit at a time. Trees on the island were caught in the screaming blows of the wind. everyone was inside, locked doors. The waves slapped against the island in result of the currents. It was a horrible storm, and it was going to stay a horrible storm for god knows how long.

The hurricane-like rain had started in the afternoon the day before, and it had not gotten any better. It only got worse. Gotham was practically being flooded as of the beginning of the storm. But people had managed to survive the storm. It was early in the mornings that the storm was weak, So that was when everyone went to the grocery store or something like that. But once noon started to roll in, the wind started to shriek and the waterfalls came down from the sky. People made best of the hours they had of no strong winds. Nobody had been carried away from the wind yet, but the citizens of Gotham City kept aware that it could happen.

No buildings had been brutally damaged by the storm, but some houses were. Sadly, the Renovating Team could not get to them until the storm calmed down. In fact, every company was closed and doors were locked usually about an hour or so after lunch break due to the violent wind and rain. Nobody dared to go outside after that time.

But there was one building that was definitely going to be sturdy for the entire Gotham City storm; Arkham Asylum, Home for the Criminally Insane. The building was made of concrete bricks, and the iron bars between the walls could prevent the storm from collapsing the walls. There was not much of a thing that the storm (or anyone inside the building) could do to destroy it.

_But... The Insane stop at exactly nothing at all, Don't they...?_

* * *

Stress and worry were the only two things that Jonathan Crane was Feeling right now. He thought a smart and easy way to escape was crawl through the large wall crack on the east side of the asylum. It was a Stupid and Difficult way to escape. The chill of the cold concrete wall crawled up his lanky body, making his teeth chatter. He was careful with his steps. His slim figure was squeezed into a broken section of the Asylum walls. He could hear the rain and wind abusing the building, and he could hear the thunder boom and cackle in response to the lighting patterns.

He was counting. "One.. Two... Three... Four..."

**BOOOM!** The thunder exploded again.

Anyone else in Crane's situation would give up. Either from the rain dripping down the walls onto your body, the uncomfortable, cold, damp, enclosed space squeezing your muscles deeper into your body, or the terrifying storm ripping your eardrums in two.

But Jonathan was Fearless. Sure, he was afraid of some things, But not even a fatal storm could hold back his intentions. Of course hw was quite worried, but he was definitely not Scared. He could make it outside. He could make it through the wall. He could live through the storm. He was positive. He was the Scarecrow. The only thing that even slightly terrified him was failure. And failure was not going to be an option.

He was shuffling uncomfortably through the little cracked wall for about twenty long minutes, that to him, felt like hours. Once he stepped out of the wall, His weak body gave up and he collapsed onto the wet grass. He rolled down the hill, getting showered in mud and rain. He lay silently at the bottom of the hill for approximately three minutes, about to doze off. But he did not want to be thrown back in Arkham right away.

Crane pulled himself off the wet, Muddy ground in a very wobbly sort of way. Once he was able to maintain his balance, he wiped his face of dirt and blood, from a current nosebleed he had obtained from pressure from the wall, and pushed his sweat-and-rain-soaked ginger hair away from his face. He looked forward, at the road, onto the lake. He watched as the storm harassed the nature around him.

The stupid wind and water was not going to stop him.

Jonathan squeezed his burlap mask in one hand, doing the same with his pilgrim hat in the other hand. He lifted them to his face and covered it, Giving him that oh-so-terrifying Jack-O-Lantern image. the straw dangled down his head like messy blonde hair that blew in the storm.

"Gotham... I've Returned..." Scarecrow chuckled to himself as he made his way under the iron gate.

* * *

The rain outside screamed with the wind. The sound of water pounding against the docks filled the City's boat launch. Thunder boomed more loud than ever. Noise was everywhere. Nothing could be heard except for the storm. Scarecrow ran like hell through the cold storm. It was probably not such a good idea to wear his raggy costume during a day like this. Colt rainwater was already soaking through it. His skin was cold and pale. He felt very sick. He needed to warm his slender body somehow. He was shivering from the freezing wind. It was like wintertime, But in October. A very wet and cold October.

Like said, Scarecrow was feeling utterly sick. Underneath his mask his skin was turning slightly white, and his eyes were watering. The temprature was too much for his body. He needed to think of a way to stay warm, and fast.

About halfway through thinking of how to heat himself up, he heard some sort of noise coming from the alleyway of a building. Scarecrow knew the right thing to do was just ignore the sound, and keep going, for any distraction from his main task would get the police closer and closer on his trail. But 'Crow was curious, and perhaps whatever was making the noise could give him an item to keep himself warm.

He walked up to the corner of a building and saw a chubby bearded homeless man, holding an old trench coat tightly around his body. The man looked tired, hungry, and much more sick than 'Crow. He sniffled and hummed a sad tune, whilst rocking his curled up body to the beat of the howling wind.

Scarecrow had no interest in the sick, needy man. He had more interest in the trench coat. It looked thin, but it could probably protect him from the cold dry and wet air just a little. He turned the corner and walked towards the bum.

The bearded man eyed Scarecrow with his tired, old eyes. He watched the Masked figure pull out a gun and aim it.

* * *

Scarecrow held the tattered brown trench coat around his body tightly so the wind would not carry it away. He was correct, It was a quite thin jacket. It did not do much, and there were patches and holes all over it. But it was still slightly doing what 'Crow wanted it to do, protect him from the mad storm. He gripped his brown pilgrim hat so the storm would not swallow it. He raced his way through the wet streets of Gotham as fast as he most possibly could.

He should have really worn some proper shoes, too. A pair of slippers were not going to cut it in this weather. The storm was already cutting him. He had bruises, scrapes, and he even still had a nosebleed. It was quite unlikely he was going to be able to survive these nights alone.


End file.
